LED spotlights, in particular to achieve white light illumination, are well known from the prior art. An LED spotlight is typically to be understood as an LED light source which has one or more LEDs of identical and different colors, wherein the light of the one or more LEDs receives the desired distribution by way of a reflector.
A special set of problems occurs if LEDs having different emission spectra are used as the light source. Specifically, it must be ensured that sufficient mixing of the light occurs before the mixed light from the various LEDs exits from the spotlight, so that sufficient color homogeneity of the emitted light can be achieved over the entire angular range of the emitted light as much as possible.
The problem of color homogeneity can be strengthened still further if the spectrum of at least one of the LEDs of the LED light source is partially converted into a light having different (normally lower-frequency) light by a color conversion layer, which is applied at a distance to and/or in contact with the LED, such that the color conversion layer represents a third light source in a certain sense, which must be homogeneously mixed with the light emitted from the LEDs.
A spotlight having an LED light source and a reflector is already known from WO 02/5047472. An LED light source is arranged on the reflector bottom therein and fills up a lower section of the reflector internal volume.
It is therefore the object of the invention to propose an LED spotlight which achieves better light mixing, in order to thus improve the color homogeneity.